Have you ever loved somebody: Part one
by Cassie Rain Trepe
Summary: I don't like Rinoa much and im knew but id realllly lik some reveiws critique peeps critique!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 anyway hope ya enjoy, gosh do I enjoy that brandy song ^_^


Have You Ever Loved Some Body?

By: Cassie Rain Trepe 

I continued grading the papers infront of me and I couldn't beleve it. Squall and Rinoa were getting married in two days! Two days that wich would have him in her claws and I knew she was evil I just had to have some proof! She was a cheating Sorceresss that snuck out late at night to meet with Seifer, Seifer of all people. I had seen them with my own eyes, seen them embrace for a short moment, but just long anough. They had kissed saying deeply passionatly, like they were in love. Then they had parted ssaying that they were going to kill Squall and Rinoa would get everything, I couldn't believe it! I had on;y wanted the best for Squall and I knew at that Rinoa that Rinoa certainlly wasn't it. I was his instructor, like a sister to him and I wouldn't see some evil Sorceress and stupid jerk like Seifer mess with his life! But he seemed so in luv rinoa and I didn't wznt to ruin his happiness with this news, it would crush him so. But I had to for him. After Ultimecia I had gotten my instructor license back thanks to Squall so I sat working and thinking in my class-room. Squall came into my classroom, smiling which wasn't unusaul anynore since the engagement party it seemed he coudlnt stop. 

"Hi Quistis you wanted to talk to me about something?" Squall asked.

"Yeah, I did. It's about…Rinoa," I said. 

"Yeah?"

"I…I saw her with, Seifer. Squall, I'm sorry." I put my arm on his shulder in support.

"NO! She didn't I don't beleve you, you couldn't it was somebody else not her she loves me!" He retarted. 

"I'm sorry Squall, I guess she doesn't, but theres more." I tried but I knew I wouldn't be able to get though to him if it was about Rinoa.

"I don't wanna here it!" He yelled. He walked away and I felt like I wanted to cry. How could he not believ me, I asked to myself. Since it was late I decided to go to bed and I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up Rinoa was over me starring at me with an evil look on her face she looked pissed and I was scarred. 

"You don't think I was going to let you get away with telling _my_ Squall about me did you Quisty?" She lowered her voice and leaned closer. "You here me Quisty?" She whispered her stinky breath in my face. I hate it, it was horrible what kinda psyco was she? Now I really had to tell Squall. Thank God she left fter that but I was still scarred. The next morning I met up with the others and told them about Rinoa at the cafeteria which was like are meeting place. 

"Oh my God Quisty, like what was going through her heed?" Selphie asked fighting with Zell over a hot dog. 

I laughed they looked soooo cute together, if only I had someone…

"Yeah really Quisty her and seifer?" Irvine said laughin at the thought.

"

I'm not crazy I wouldn't want that happen but I saw it with my own eyes!" 

"And what lovely eyes they are!" Irvine said.

I looked at strangely, Selphie slapped him.

"Jeesh just kiding!" He retarted. 

"Well I'll kill Seifer!" Zell exclaimed happily chowing down on more hot dogs. 

"Hey slow it down I think your going to explode!" Selphie exclaimed. 

"Seriously we gotta do somethin abot this!" I tried but it looked like they were having more fun carrying on like that then to worry about Squall, I guessed I was alone. I left and by chance ran into Fujin in the halls. 

"Hi Fujin, how are you?" I asked smiling. I always liked Fujin even if she was really quiet and liked Seifer and had that weird spech thing. 

"BAD," She said. I felt so sorry for her, if only she could speak right maybe she wouldn't be forced to be in a posse with Seifer. 

"Yeah, me too. I'm like reeally worried about Squall!" I was, but then the thought struck me. I'm sure she knew about them too being in Seifer's posse. Maybe, just maybe she could help. And spech inparement or not she was my friend! 

"SEIFER, WITH HER." Fujin said pointing to Rinoa as she walked by.

"Meany!" Rinoa yelled sticking her tounge out. 

"Yea we gotta do something, folow me!" I had an idea that would for sure save Squall. 

We talked it over in my privat insturtor room and decided on a plan.

"So were going to folow Rinoa and take a picture of her with seifer and give it to Squall?" I confirmed.

"No, how many times do I have to say it were videotaping it! RAGE!" Fujin shouted. I was surprised she could speak normally, but it was kool anyway. 

We got the footage and didn't get caught, thankfully. Fujin was so nice I decided she was my new best friend. I left the footage on Squalls desk so he couldn't miss it and waited patiently for him to come. 

"Hi Sqaull!" I said trying to act as naturel as possible. He picked up the tape and examined it and then put it in the VCR. It showed Rinoa and Seifer kissing and hugging and saying that they would always be togethr and about killing Squall. 

"No she wouldn't! This must be a joke! It's really funny Quistis, but I'm really busy right now with the wedding and all." 

Author's Message (because I thinks authior nortes are so very like unproffesiunl : Yep I started in the sailor mon fics but those wher lik way too childishy for me so I movedon to finel fantssy! I liked to thank Marco L hes inspiration and editer! God I just cants beleve he rites so wel 4 13, I mean jeasus hes flowing with talent, oh and by the way I promised hium this TREPIES 4-EVER!!!!!!!!!!!! Wel I hoped u likd what I hav so far because this is onlty part1! REVEIWS PEEPS PLESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
